My Little Poems 2: Alpha and the Omega
by HyperAlicornGamer25101
Summary: A Collection of Poems done by me. Random things happens in each poems, but sometimes some poems involve a single MLP Pony. I hope you enjoy my poems I do, which I am practicing with, while using RhymeZone and Thesaurus to guide me.
1. Vampirism from the Moon

**Poem #01: Vampirism from the Moon**

**AN: Starting a Sequel to 'My Little Poems: First Person Experience'.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p>Sharp fangs of the Moon,<br>razor like a Bat Pony.  
>Sharp chomp filling the Gloom,<br>turning victims into Vampires.

This was my Choice,  
>to have the Vampirism.<br>The Moon is my Rejoice,  
>as my friendly Guardian.<p>

No royalty can convince me,  
>nor my Swords-Brother.<br>My loyalty to Countess Moon,  
>and my good friend Countess Twilight.<p> 


	2. Not easy proving Honesty

**Poem #02: Not Easy prooving Honesty**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p>A Kiddy Changeling captured by Equestria.<br>Two Days over, Princess of Ponyville interrogating.  
>Honest words chaining more suspicious looks.<br>Truth after Truth, then a spell to find the True Truth.

The Honest Words of a Colt are truthful all along.  
>Shining Armor, angry and wanting to rid him.<br>Apologised by Her for the hostile questions,  
>Shunned by Him for the truthful answers.<p>

Shining's Raging Ranting, punished by the Princess.  
>Changeling colt granted freedom under supervision.<p> 


	3. Fluttershy the Ground Pegasus

**Poem #03: Fluttershy the Ground Pegasus**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p>Fluttershy... The Kind Mare.<br>Her Element prooves otherwise.  
>High above the sky isn't fondful,<br>Low below the sky is perfect.

Once of the Cloudsdale,  
>now of the Ponyville.<br>Bullied for low flight Power.  
>Terrible fate to be a Phony.<p>

A New Cutie Mark,  
>changing her Destiny.<br>A Grass with Animals,  
>and the Natural Melody.<p>

It is very Clear.  
>The ground is perfect.<br>Her butterfly cutie mark,  
>her Crown of Nature.<p> 


	4. HiE as a Phoenix Colt

**Poem #04: Human in Equestria as a Phoenix Colt**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p>My first time as a Phoenix Colt, in the Magical Land of Equestria.<br>My wings big, my tail long. No, no fire breathing, but fire Immunity.  
>Ponyville folks seeing me as Demon, seeds of Distrusts planted.<br>What to do to gain the trusts of the Ponies in Equestria?

There is the White Alicorn, Princess and Ruler of Equestria.  
>Taken to be questioned, my words are true and honest.<br>Announced not a Changeling, anger rises from the Rainbow.  
>Her look being the scary. My counter look being strongest.<p>

Trusts slowly growing, to earn friendship and Harmony.  
>Trials and Errors performed. Crusader's Aid on my side.<br>Rainbow's jealousy rises, to raise her own rebel army.  
>Fluttershy saves the day, Rainbow deserves a Scolding.<p>

Maybe a perfect Paradise. Forever safe from the Tragic pasts.  
>Such a soothing melody from Fluttershy, to show her careness.<p> 


	5. Got Pranked? Get Revenge!

**Poem #05: Got Pranked? Get Revenge!**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.<br>Ponyville's duo pranksters.  
>One Prank to be harmless,<br>one very far, banking troubles.

Invisible quill Ink, yet again.  
>Ice water Bucket, planned.<br>Two to force the I.B. Challenge,  
>bitten back by Twilight's Fiery Rage.<p>

Rainbow Dash, now a Rabbit.  
>Pinkie Pie, now a Parrot.<br>The Duos, leaving the cursed basket.  
>"I think we've had enough Pranks for today."<p>

Moral of the Poem.  
>Awful Prank equals <span>CURSE<span>!


	6. Jazz and Dubstep

**Poem #06: Jazz and Dubstep**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem.**

* * *

><p>Vinyl Scratch the DJ-P0N1.<br>Veteran to the Electrical music.  
>Beats. Drums. Basses. Record Scratching.<br>Weapons for her musical Studio.

Octavia Melody the Cello-Knight.  
>Jazzy Music to her Performance.<br>Healthy orchestra is her Kingdom.  
>Let no one stand in her way.<p>

Except... When two meet each others.

Arguments between the Musical.  
>Involving two musical genre.<br>Octavia wants the Jazzy Cruise.  
>Vinyl wants a Modern Party.<p>

I walk up to ask something,  
>"Why not combine both."<br>The two then responds,  
>flinging apples &amp; tomatoes.<p>

Attempt to get them to Ally, failed.

But suddenly, Fluttershy to Rescue.  
>A Mothery Stare to end the Arguments.<br>Two musical duos abiding her Requests.  
>Thank you for ending the Feud. :D<p> 


	7. Discord on Earth

**Poem #07: Discord on Earth**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p>Discord. The Lack of Harmony.<br>One who prefers Anarchy.  
>Discord, the God of Chaos.<br>One that causes Havoc.

Here he comes to my House,  
>offering to join my side.<br>I reject being his Spouse,  
>multiple before ragequitting.<p>

Here comes the six Heroines.  
>After the God of Chaos.<br>Six Jewels firing Magic Arrow,  
>having no effect on me.<p>

Here comes the Chaos yet again,  
>pleading me to join him.<br>But I permanent my answer,  
>"I don't rejoice Chaos."<p>

Giving up at last, Chaos returns to Equus.  
>Unicorn being Rashful, forcing answers out with a spell.<br>Forgiveness earned, Misunderstands cleared.  
>The Elements Return. Back to Normal.<p> 


	8. Alternate Sunset Shimmer

**Poem #08: Alternate Sunset Shimmer**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p>A Fiery Unicorn studious like Twilight.<br>Her horn Glimmers and Shimmers.  
>Luna chooses the Sunset as hers,<br>as Twilight skims away from the Choice.

A Fiery Unicorn with focuses on Prophecies,  
>sent to Ponyville to make some Friends.<br>A Spark of friendship to use the Elements,  
>defeating the Fiendish Mare in the Sun.<p>

A Fiery Unicorn now with Friends.  
>From Chaotic Discord to Somber Sombra.<br>Ascending high to become an Alicorn,  
>Before the unchosen vows revenge.<p> 


	9. Dragonized Equestria

**Poem #08: Dragonized Equestria**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p>A Magical Land of Equestria,<br>where Ponies are now Dragons.  
>Fiery Band of Six in Equestria,<br>wielding the Breaths of Harmony.

This Different Dragon Kind,  
>who casts magic, flies, and breathes fire.<br>A magical saddle to perfectly be with,  
>my favoritism enchants my love.<p>

Every people had adventures,  
>of Generic Human-in-Equestria.<br>I like my different weather,  
>with pastel colorful Dragonesses.<p> 


	10. Posey Loves her Flowers

**Poem #10: Posey loves her Flowers**

**AN: Forgive me if that Poem is not that good. Actually my blind attempt with Posey.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p>Posey the Butter-Yellow Pony.<br>Ancestor of Fluttershy.  
>Roses and Flowers growing,<br>her perfect rainbow Garden.

Messing up the Garden,  
>is a super terrible Mistake.<br>The culprit will be founded,  
>and Burned down by a Drake.<p> 


	11. Alternate-TCB

**Poem #11: Alternate-TCB**

**AN: I read alot of TCB fics. Alternate TCB is no exception, so here's the poem of what will happen if Celestia invades.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p>A World where Celestia's the Tyrant. Such Evil.<br>The Serum used to Ponify and Control. Dark Times.  
>Soldiers fighting to resist the Magic. No Avail.<br>A Fearsome Barrier expanding to destroy. Inevitable.

In the fateful end, humanity has fallen at last.  
>Advanced Technologies erased from Existance.<br>The Purification complete. Celestia says this:  
>"Sacred Knowledge are valuable Treasure."<p>

"Treasures shall never be abused."


	12. Other ways besides using a Sword

**Poem #12: Other Ways besides using a Sword**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p>Without a sword soul of my Own,<br>my Entry to Academy's Denied.  
>With a sword soul possessed,<br>its elemental power is revealed.

I was the last one of them,  
>to have none of those.<br>I train, yet casted a reminder,  
>that I must have a Sword Soul.<p>

Monsters Attack, Defenses rise.  
>My self defense, not effective!<br>Their attack densing my Survival.  
>Near my death! Still no soul!<p>

"Is this it?" I pondered myself...

"Is this the end?" I pondered myself again...  
>Yet... there are other ways beside Sword Soul...<p>

Yet... one doesn't need a Soul,  
>except... to bleed out Magic.<p>

My magic inside me... awakens,  
>frowned by the Soul-Cutters.<br>A Tragic outcome banishing me,  
>but a Robed Witch changes that.<p>

Offered to come to Castle Canterlot.  
>My mind accepting like a Wild Ocelot.<p>

Taught to use Magic,  
>my Sword is not needed.<br>Test and Trials awaits,  
>not affording to fail.<p>

Prepared to see them Vomit.  
>To teach Soul-Cutters their Prejudice.<br>My magic flowing like Comet,  
>from the Spark of Friendship.<p>

That comes for another Time.  
>Later, to punish their Crimes.<p> 


	13. Applejack

**Poem #13: Applejack**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p>One Hard-working Member.<br>Being an Apple is the Strength.  
>Making Apples come down with a Kick,<br>like a Shrapnel to the Wooden Trunk.

No Applejack likes Thieves.  
>Stealing is punishable.<br>An Applejack is Honesty,  
>reeling to find a Truth.<p>

Despising Magic on Her Farm.  
>She works fair and Square.<br>Disliking unfair advantages,  
>she wants a fair game.<p>

Though being a Strong Apple,  
>an honest Cowgirl can be Stubborn.<br>Assistance will come to the Apples.  
>"No scowing at Help, Please."<p> 


	14. House Everfree

**Poem #14: House ****Everfree**

**AN: Based on the 'Equestria Divided' works done by PoorYorickDA. Though I'm doing Applejack-based Poems next, Everfree is my favorite. I'll do Earthborn next in the future.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p>If a divided war will happen,<br>where friendship is forsaken,  
>I would side with House Everfree,<br>where I can go Tribal on foes.

Their home is the Trees,  
>led by Lady Fluttershy.<br>Force of Nature is free,  
>to spread the Influences.<p>

I'll fight like the Tribal Warriors,  
>wielding my mighty Spear.<br>Prepared to show no mercy,  
>the warriors of Everfree Cheer.<p>

The Barbarics of Earthborn shall come,  
>and be killed by us Tribals as scum,<p>

that they really are.


	15. New Lunar Republic

**Poem #15: New Lunar Republic**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p>The faces of rebellion.<br>On the side of the Moon.  
>Revolution is underway,<br>with subjects guided to glory.

Friends against Former Friends.  
>This is Civil war after all.<br>Closer to the Canterlot Castle,  
>they swore to overthrow the Sun.<p>

Thus they did, ending with a Gun.  
>The mare in the sun is Done.<p>

Mare in the Moon claims the Throne.  
>Sparing the lasts for conversion to the Moon.<p> 


	16. Platinum Shard

**Poem #16: Platinum Shard**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem.**

* * *

><p>A Dream to become a Royal Guard,<br>is a delusion of Platinum Shard.  
>A Dream to fight for honor and glory,<br>comes to a blight of a crashing rejection.

"Please. Go home." Celestia said,  
>but Platinum wants to fight.<br>"Return to your Family." She ordered,  
>but his family is lost in the Night.<p>

Danger all over, seeking him out.  
>Platinum struggles to be a Guard.<br>Disasters set ever week on sunlight,  
>Platinum shows his own bravery.<p>

"Let Platinum Fight the Changelings." Friends of Shard demanded,  
>But Sun's Strict words hardens the Difficulty.<br>"He can never be trusted to help." Godlike Celestia warned,  
>yet Platinum bricks through and intervenes.<p>

A Shard of Determination inside,  
>to help with or without approval.<br>A pony Desperate to fight them,  
>He battles on the epic move.<p>

"That is the last straw, Platinum Shard."  
>She announces the Punishment.<br>"I sentence your troubles, to permanent Death."  
>Yet Platinum fights back anyways.<p>

Executed from the Peaceful Dreamland.  
>The warrior has fought well.<br>Reincarnated to another Parallel Dreamland,  
>A story of nightmare's victory.<p>

A Revival grants second chance,  
>"My name is Platinum Shard."<br>Showering Seeds of Trust, planted.  
>"Become one of my Night Guards."<p>

A Dream once Shattered, Remodeled.  
>Blessed by the alternate Dark Goddess.<br>Dark seeds breaking open the Lonely Shell,  
>to show the Alternate path of Friendship.<p> 


	17. PPO (Power Ponies Online)

**Poem #17: PPO (Power Ponies Online)**

**AN: Based on the Fanfics from Fimfiction, 'Equestria Legends Online', yet this is not going to be the game I'll be doing because the 'Death is Death' thing in the SAO game is stupid, so I'll be doing the 'ALfheim Online' Style, where Death in virtual doesn't count as death in real life, and you can respawn.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem.**

* * *

><p>Power Ponies Online,<br>a game of Superheroes.  
>Cowards all unwelcome,<br>with PKing so popular.

I choose my Customization.  
>Good &amp; Evil clashes.<br>My booze of Mecha powers,  
>Let evil fear my fangasm.<p>

Better with Respawning,  
>to not die Simultaneously.<br>Best for great Competition,  
>attracting Comic-Book fans.<p>

Evil-siding Players,  
>getting me to get serious.<br>My exciting personality,  
>making Hardcore furious.<p>

I don't care less to be pro,  
>but I do care more to have fun.<p>

"Why do you play?" They asked,  
>"Why do you fray?" They demanded,<br>"I fight because of my Superhero Dream."  
>Is my answer to their weighting query.<p> 


	18. Nightmare Moon

**Poem #18: Nightmare Moon**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p>The Mare in the Moon,<br>the bright rock planet.  
>Moon shines upon Mares,<br>enlighten the pitch darks.

Nightime is among favorable,  
>to dream without a breach.<br>The moon dawns above,  
>to gleam like a peach.<p>

Princess Celestia may go to bed.  
>Let Nightmare Moon take the lead.<p> 


	19. Nightmare Moon II

**Poem #19: Nightmare Moon II**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p>The Beautiful Night,<br>blankets the World.  
>Moon's glittering light,<br>guards against the Sun.

I cannot help to resist,  
>the great Moonlight.<br>The silver magical gift,  
>which brings slumber.<p>

Living under the Moon,  
>is my best sacred place.<br>Forget the fiery Sun,  
>Nightmare's Moon rises.<p> 


	20. A Game with Twilight

**Poem #20: A Game with Twilight (SSB4N3DS)**

**AN: I played the demo of Super Smash Bros for the 3DS and I'll be so excited when I get the full version. Maybe now or later, but beggars can't be choosers after all.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. Super Smash Bros belongs to Nintendo. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p>Mega Man the Blue Bomber.<br>My retro spirits are revived.  
>Super Mario the Iconic Plumber,<br>which Twilight likes to choose.

Omega means No items.  
>But Twilight wants Normal.<br>Total agreement from me.  
>Simple flight of 2 minutes.<p>

A Surprise to see her Skills,  
>as well as my forgotten ones.<br>My bright luck makes it up.  
>My first local victory comes.<p> 


	21. Misunderstandings

**Poem #21: Misunderstandings**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p>A Single Mishap,<br>involving Thievery.  
>A major issue,<br>reported all over.

A Single pony,  
>captured by Guards.<br>Held behind bars,  
>for a single error.<p>

A Single group,  
>taking turns quizzing him.<br>One interrogation later,  
>a spell to fizz the truth.<p>

A Single Pony,  
>cleared and Innocent.<br>All thanks to the Elements,  
>cheers of success.<p> 


	22. Chiptune Atomic X Rainbow Rocks

**Poem #22: Chiptune Atomic X Rainbow Rocks**

**AN: My first attempt with doing the Acrostic Poetry, and this Poem takes place during the 2nd Equestria Girls movie. Haven't seen it, but I read the pedia of it.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Equestria Girls belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>oolest competition ever, themed with musical musics,  
><strong>h<strong>andful of Canterlot contendants with different instruments,  
><strong>i<strong>nto the Battle of the Bands to win the royal game,  
><strong>p<strong>rizes and glory to the Victor who passed the Trials

**T**eams of Band, one includes mine, being a one-guy-band.  
><strong>U<strong>nderestimating a Chiptune soldier such as me is a mistake,  
><strong>N<strong>either the Dazzles stood a brave chance, except Rainbow Rocks.  
><strong>E<strong>ven though, I show no hostility towards all team even if I lost.

"**A**lone. Like last years. He only had few friends."  
>"<strong>T<strong>hat guy is good, but he shouldn't be so alone."  
>"<strong>O<strong>oooooooo. Look at his Instruments. He's rockin."  
>"<strong>M<strong>y friends, I have a suggestion. Let's invite him."  
>"<strong>I<strong>nto our social group? We don't even know him."  
>"<strong>C<strong>ool! We'll be best friends and teach him to Party!"

**Chip Tune Atomic**


	23. Nightmare Moon III

**Poem #23: Nightmare Moon III**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p>Every night passes,<br>as the moon rises.  
>The image of an alicorn,<br>a guardian so wise.

Every night comes,  
>as the moon protects.<br>The knight of the moon,  
>is my soothing dream land<p>

Every night dawns,  
>as the moon lights<br>Queen enters the dreams,  
>to erase illusional frights.<p>

Every night dawns per day,  
>where the Moon is benevolent.<p> 


	24. One Hero, Four Villains

**Poem #24: One Hero, Four Villains**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p>Four Confused Humans,<br>inside the evil bodies,  
>then hostilities ensued.<br>"What is this mockery?"

One ego-excited human,  
>now a Galactic Alicorn.<br>Surprises even the odds,  
>"They're our daughters?"<p>

Four captured Humans,  
>just freed minutes ago.<br>A Revenge is planned  
>with a spree of killing.<p>

One very-resourceful human,  
>plans to solve a puzzle.<br>Evil schemes sent to ruins,  
>all thanks to friendship.<p> 


	25. Jealousy isn't Magic

**Poem #25: Jealousy isn't Magic**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p>On my first day as a Brown Colt, I would be lost.<br>A world unknown to my eyes. Shy and Young is me.  
>Cautious with making friends. Alone without a single ally.<br>Wings curled my body, which isn't part of my build.

Fluttershy. The Element of Kindness, and Animal Caretaker.  
>Seeing a lost colt orphaned like me. True to having no family.<br>Fluttershy abducts me to rid my loneliness. To show friendship.  
>Then a big jolt of jealousy fills the polite minds of Twilight Sparkle.<p>

Only she goes too far, with an act of cruel murder.  
>Prevented with help of the Fastest Flyer in Equestria.<br>Stripped of Princesshood and Element, forever exiled.  
>My heart pelted by Magic. My soul mended by Kindness.<p>

What will be the fate without the fourth new Princess?  
>Will I find the state of true happiness in Equestria?<p> 


	26. Meddlesome Mutant

**Poem #26: Meddlesome Mutant**

**AN: Rewrite of the 2nd Poem from 'MLP:FPE'. Hope I made improvements.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p>Everypony appearing on Earth,<br>on a hunt for the four villains,  
>while avoiding human contact.<br>The hunted four prepares,  
>bringing curse upon billions,<br>and the humans know.

A Single mutant with copycat powers,  
>sees earth withering away.<br>A mutant filled with great determination,  
>seeks to undo the curse.<p>

The Elements of Harmony comes,  
>warning him not to get involved.<br>Yet the Mutant ignores every warnings,  
>forcing an Emergency Note to Celestia.<p>

A Final warning is issued,  
>and the Mutant turns against.<br>Desperate times and measures,  
>to burn every witnesses.<p>

A Single Mutant fought back,  
>ambitious and resourceful.<br>Group of Nightmares to the rescue.  
>Vicious to the Elements.<p>

A Final battle is fought.  
>Victor goes to the Alliance.<br>The primes have failed.  
>Bitterness met by the Creator.<p>

Mutant stays in Nightverse.  
>True Friendship to the Victor.<p> 


	27. Vampirisms of Harmony

**Poem #27: Vampirisms of Harmony**

**AN: Oh hey! Same as Poem #1, except it's the Mane Six's turn to turn the victim into a vampire.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

><p>Six colorful mares,<br>in bat wings and fangs.  
>Red vicious glares,<br>surrounding to bite.

Six bite marks,  
>leaving a curse.<br>Vile vampire chomps,  
>births a strong Vampire.<p>

Six equine countesses,  
>watching over like their son.<br>Kindness to their ghoul,  
>merciless to the Hunters.<p> 


End file.
